


Не свидание

by bayern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Драко решили устроить марафон фильмов-ужасов на Хэллоуин. При этом Гарри упорно отрицал романтическую направленность вечера, а Драко истово желал обратного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180652) by dracogotgame. 



* * *

— У меня точно нет ни единого шанса уговорить тебя отметить Самайн с нами в Норе? — одетый и неуверенно мнущийся в дверях Рон предпринял очередную попытку переубедить упрямого друга. — Мама испечет тыквенный пирог.

— Прости, у меня планы, — тщательно перебирая и сортируя стопку дисков, рассеянно отозвался Гарри от телевизионной стойки. Вытянув шею, Рон умудрился прочитать пару названий: «Ночь живых мертвецов», «Ночь страха», «Кошмар на улице Вязов», «Оборотень», «Возвращение оборотня»...

— Ого, — впечатлился Рон. — Вот объясни мне: как ты планируешь соблазнять Малфоя, если ночь он проведет, забившись под твою кровать, трясясь от страха, словно осиновый лист?

— Что?! Да нафига мне... ай! — обиженно глядя на Уизли, Гарри потирал голову, ушибленную о полку для дисков. — Откуда такие нелепые мысли о «соблазнении» Малфоя? — возмутился он. — Я всего лишь пригласил друга провести совместный вечер за просмотром фильмов-ужасов. И все. Мерлин, Рон! Сколько можно повторять: мы с Драко просто друзья!

— Да? — озадаченно моргнул оглушенный столь внезапной реакцией Рон. — Ну, прости, — покаялся он. — Я решил... Вы слишком много времени проводите вместе. И, честно говоря, раньше ты никогда так не старался, устраивая свидания.

— Но это не свидание! — импульсивно воскликнул Гарри. — Мы — друзья, надумавшие провести свободный вечер вместе. К тому же, у Драко это будет первое знакомство с магловскими фильмами, и все, что я хочу, — чтобы ему понравилось. Тебе ли не знать, на что идут ради дружбы.

— Твоя правда, — соглашаясь, кивнул Рон. — Гарри, раз у тебя планируются банальные дружеские посиделки, то может мы с Гермионой к вам присоединимся?

Уизли обреченно закатил глаза, наблюдая за замершим на месте и лихорадочно придумывающим очередную отмазку другом. Усмехнувшись, он развернулся к двери:

— Не забудь повесить носок на дверь!

— Отвали, — угрюмо проворчал Гарри в ответ.

Довольно рассмеявшись, Рон покинул квартиру незадачливого лжеца.

 

* * *

Как только Уизли спустился на этаж ниже, витающие на лестничной площадке чары отвлечения внимания развеялись. Драко облегченно вздохнул и провел дрожащей ладонью по лицу. Хвала Салазару, Уизли ничего не заметил. От случайно подслушанного разговора Драко пребывал в крайне растрепанных чувствах.

Издав обреченный стон, он уткнулся лбом в стену. Почему он оказался таким глупцом? В приглашении Поттера не звучало прямого намека, но Драко был абсолютно уверен — это свидание! Но оказывается, Поттер хотел провести вечер с просто другом! Почему мир так жесток и несправедлив, разве Драко Малфой не достоин получить того, кого любит?

Напридумывал себе невесть чего. Он сам во всем виноват. Единственное утешение — Драко не успел попасть впросак, заблаговременно узнав о своем нелепом заблуждении. Теперь он, как ни в чем не бывало, отправится к Поттеру и проведет с ним пару часов. Ничего страшного, верно?

Хотя боль от неприятного открытия слабее не становилась. Все, что оставалось — вновь скрывать чувства. А в глубине души Драко пусть и напрасно, но надеялся на взаимный интерес. Однако сейчас он понимал всю тщетность надежд. Малфой застал лишь окончание разговора между друзьями, но отчаянный вопль: «Это не свидание!» сильно ранил сердце.

Столь бурное выражение протеста явно можно было расценить как истинное отношение к нему Поттера, других вариантов не существовало.

Драко разрывался между стремлением постучаться в дверь и трусливо сбежать домой, как вдруг он ощутил легкое похлопывание по плечу.

— Добрый вечер, Малфой, — искрясь весельем, поздоровался Финниган. — Что привело тебя в наши края?

Драко удивленно моргнул, он собирался задать бывшему гриффиндорцу тот же вопрос, но затем вспомнил, что тот, как и Поттер, поступил в аврорскую академию, а все курсанты обитали в одном общежитии. А стало быть, Поттер и Финниган — соседи.

— Пришел в гости к Поттеру, — настороженно пояснил Драко. — Он пригласил меня...

— Да? — заинтересованно переспросил Финниган, с любопытством разглядывая Малфоя. — У вас свидание?

Недовольно скривившийся Драко категорично отрезал:

— Нет.

— Ага, — неопределенно выдал Финниган, расплываясь в довольной улыбке и двусмысленно поглядывая на бывшего сокурсника. Настороженный пристальным вниманием, Драко нерешительно отступил назад, но Симус, со свойственной гриффиндорцам бесцеремонностью, вновь сократил расстояние между ними. — А я тоже иду к Гарри. Мы решили устроить небольшую вечеринку в честь Самайна. Не хочешь присоединиться? Оторвемся дружной компанией, — и, практически вплотную приблизившись к Малфою, он заговорщицки добавил. — Плюс у нас будет великолепный шанс получше узнать друг друга, как тебе идея?

— Э-э-э, — немного подзавис застигнутый врасплох Драко. — Я... звучит неплохо, но мне...

— Эй, кто там? — внезапно раздался громкий окрик.

Драко и Финниган синхронно развернулись к открывающейся двери. Узрев на пороге Драко, Поттер аж засветился от радости.

— Драко! — экспрессивно воскликнул он. — Ты пришел!

— Привет, Поттер, — натянуто улыбаясь, пробурчал Драко.

— Привет, Симус, — немного озадаченно поприветствовал Гарри однокашника. — Я думал, вы с Дином сегодня устраиваете вечеринку.

— Так и есть! — азартно подтвердил Финниган. — Я встретил Малфоя, и мы разговорились...

Внезапно Драко осенило, как можно сохранить лицо и улучшить намечающийся ужасный вечер. Здравый смысл тихонько нашептывал, все закончится плачевно и не стоит поддаваться эмоциям, но разве у него был реальный выбор? Либо согласиться на совместную вечеринку, либо провести вечер, изображая «просто» друга, а в свете недавних открытий сей факт убивал.

— У меня созрела блестящая идея, — возвестил Малфой, решительно глядя на Финнигана, и адресовал тому самую очаровательную улыбку из своего арсенала. — Почему бы вам не перенести вечеринку на один лестничный пролет вниз? Так мы все сможем насладиться заботливо подготовленной Поттером подборкой фильмов, — вполне возможно, в этот момент голос Драко больше походил на раздраженное шипение змеи, но, учитывая обстоятельства, он великолепно держался. — Что скажешь, Поттер? — ехидно ухмыльнулся Малфой. — По рукам?

Поттер выглядел слегка ошарашенным, Финниган недоуменно хлопал глазами. Но Драко были глубоко безразличны чужие желания. Он уверенно гнул свою линию, сводя на нет вероятность остаться один на один с Поттером.

— Ну, — немного неуверенно начал Гарри. — Я не строил грандиозных планов, поэтому еды или...

— Еда с нас, — решительно оборвал Финниган. — А Невилл обещал закупиться огневиски в Котле.

— Ага, — задумчиво отозвался Гарри. — Очень много народа.

— Замечательно, — Драко решительно поставил точку в обсуждении, пристально сверля взглядом Поттера, на что тот лишь недовольно поджал губы, но протестовать не вздумал. Великолепно. Затем Малфой обратился к Финнигану. — Мы с Поттером берем на себя развлекательную часть, а ты всех перенаправляешь к нам. Увидимся в пять, договорились?

Игриво подмигнув, Симус клятвенно пообещал:

— И не секундой позже.

Довольно ухмыляясь, Драко обогнул Поттера и прошел в квартиру.

— Значит, ты придешь с Дином, — хмуро поинтересовался Гарри у светящегося энтузиазмом Финнигана.

— И Невиллом, — поспешил порадовать Симус. — Мы замутим такую крутую тусу! Мы...

Драко лишь удивленно моргнул, когда Поттер, резко захлопнув дверь, оборвал восторженную речь однокашника.

Что это с ним?

Стараясь погасить бурлящее внутри раздражение, Гарри обернулся к Малфою.

— Проходи, — глухо проворчал он и прошел вглубь квартиры. — Нам предстоит много работы.

 

* * *

Рассудив, что хуже уже некуда, Драко настроился на ужасный, долгий вечер.

Как же он ошибался! Маггловские фильмы ужасы с полным правом могли претендовать на то, чтобы занять в камере пыток достойную нишу.

— Нет, нет, нет! — исступленно шептал Драко, наблюдая за разворачивающимся на телевизионном экране действом. — Не ходи туда! Ну, зачем она пошла?!

— Пф, — обозначил свое отношение сидящий со стаканом виски в руке хмурый Поттер.

Однако Финниган проявил большее участие. Вплотную придвинувшись к испуганному Драко, он панибратски закинул руку ему на плечо.

— Спокойно, Малфой, — успокаивающе нашептывал он, поглаживая его по затылку. — Я здесь, с тобой, не бойся.

Драко лишь рассеянно кивал в ответ, не замечая направленный на Финнигана убийственный взгляд Поттера.

— Обернись! Во имя Мерлина, женщина! Там же вампир! — экспрессивно выкрикнул Томас.

Драко испуганно вскрикнул и, внезапным порывом, теснее прижался к Симусу, а тот не преминул воспользоваться удачной возможностью и обнял в ответ.

— Дин, не кричи так, — возмутился Лонгботтом, подливая себе огневиски. — Кому еще виски? Гарри?

— Нет, спасибо, — отозвался со своего места пренебрежительно глядевший на Финнигана Поттер. — Эй, Симус, не хочешь дать Малфою возможности вздохнуть?

— Я, как будущий аврор, всего лишь проявляю заботу, — нахально парировал определенно бывший друг. — Служить и защищать — вот наш девиз.

— Ну, так защити тогда Дина, — раздраженно потребовал Гарри. — Вон, он уже выглядит как жертва петрификуса.

— Я в п-п-порядке, — дрожащим голосом открестился Дин, делая большой глоток виски.

— Мы все в порядке, — одаривая Поттера ледяным взором, колко заметил Драко. — Советую, сосредоточить свое внимание на фильме, а не на Финнигане.

— Но... — растерялся Гарри.

— Поттер, хватит, — оборвал на полуслове Малфой. — В конце концов, здесь собрались исключительно друзья и все всё понимают.

И намерено игнорируя расстроенное выражение лица Гарри, Драко демонстративно вернулся к просмотру фильма. Какая Поттеру разница, с кем Драко флиртует? Поттер довольно недвусмысленно охарактеризовал их взаимоотношения. А, следовательно, отныне Драко волен одаривать своей благосклонностью кого угодно, правильно? И вообще...

— О, Годрик! — взвизгнул Томас. — Смотрите! Она пошла проверить!

Драко испуганно замер. Главная героиня неуклонно приближалась к мрачному склепу, дойдя до которого, она дрожащей рукой дотронулась до резной ручки. Драко рвано выдохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, поглядывая на экран сквозь растопыренные пальцы. В попытке приободрить, Финниган чуть крепче приобнял трясущегося Малфоя за плечи. Дверь зловещего склепа со скрипом распахнулась.

Никого.

— Там пусто! — задушено выпалил Лонгботтом. — Но тогда где же...

И вдруг на темном экране метнулась смутная тень. В ночном сумраке ярко блеснули белоснежно острые иглы клыков. От страха героиня словно застыла на месте, ее глаза шокировано распахнулись. Драко мог поклясться, что сумел уловить момент, когда создание тьмы набросилось на беззащитную жертву. В ужасе закричав, несчастная развернулась и нос к носу столкнулась с...

— Вампир! — истерично заорал Томас.

В этот миг произошло сразу несколько событий. Вампир мертвой хваткой вцепился в легкую добычу, Лонгботтом выпустил синюю полосу проклятья в сторону телевизора, Томас, как ужаленный, подскочил на месте и выронил стакан с виски, а Драко, испуганно вскрикнув, уткнулся лицом в надежное плечо Финнигана. Вполне возможно, что веселый смех Симуса ему не почудился, но Малфой был слишком напуган, чтобы заморачиваться на таких пустяках.

— Все, хватит!

Разгромленную комнату залил яркий свет, экран тут же потух. Драко смущенно моргнул и с достоинством отстранился от озадаченного Финнигана. Логботтом и Томас, обменявшись недоуменными взглядами, повернулись к хозяину квартиры.

В свою очередь мертвенно бледный Поттер яростно целился палочкой в бедного Симуса.

— Вечеринка окончена! — злобно прорычал Гарри. — Расходимся! А ты! — обращаясь к Финнигану, яростно прошипел он. — Убрал руки от моего парня!

 

* * *

— Парня? — эхом разнесся в гробовой тишине удивленный голос Лонгботтома. — Малфой — твой парень?

Возмущенный Томас обернулся к Симусу и крайне неодобрительно высказался:

— Ты пристаешь к парню Гарри? Симус, друг, ты не прав.

— Эй-эй, — возмутился Финниган. — Это неправда! Он не встречается с Гарри!

— О да, Малфой — мой парень, — настаивал Поттер. — Я пригласил лишь его, а ты нагло напросился! Немедленно прекрати его тискать, или я лично выкину тебя за дверь!

Задумавшийся Логботтом мигом посуровел.

— Симус, Гарри считает иначе. Мы же друзья, ты не должен переходить границы.

Внешний облик Финнигана выражал полную растерянность и смущение.

— Но я спрашивал у Малфоя! И он клялся, сегодняшний вечер — не свидание! Спросите его!

Полные нетерпения и ожидания взгляды присутствующих устремились к закашлявшемуся, безуспешно боровшемуся с покрывшим лицо румянцем Драко. В комнате вновь воцарилось молчание; Томас и Лонгботтом заинтересованно переглядывались между собой. Надувшийся Финниган, бормоча под нос оправдания, демонстративно скрестил руки на груди. Драко же всеми фибрами души желал провалиться сквозь землю.

— Малфой?

Излишне мягкий голос Поттера лишь усугубил раздражение Драко, который высокомерно заявил, глядя тому прямо в глаза:

— Да, мы с тобой не встречаемся. Поттер, ты сам уверял, мы — просто друзья и не более.

— Неправда! — возмущенно запротестовал Гарри.

Плавно поднявшийся с дивана Драко ехидно пропел:

— Но именно в этом ты так настойчиво убеждал Уизли.

Осмыслив услышанное, Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза.

— О, — сдавленно прошептал он. — Ты все слышал.

— Да, — не стал отрицать Драко, в защитном жесте скрещивая руки и поворачиваясь к нерешительному придурку спиной, пряча отразившуюся в глазах душевную боль. Ситуация складывалась довольно занятная и двусмысленная.

В квартире царствовала напряженная тишина. Лонгботтом взял на себя смелость заговорить первым:

— Кажется, вам двоим, есть что обсудить. Пожалуй, нам пора. Гарри, спасибо за вечер. Он был... эм, пока.

Гости один за одним покинули неожиданно завершившуюся вечеринку, последним ушел по-прежнему возмущающийся наведенной напраслиной Финниган. Последнее, что расслышал Драко, это как выведенный из себя бубнежом друга Томас велел тому заткнуться. И вот, наконец, они остались одни.

— Ну...

Поттер замялся и принялся ковырять носком туфли край ковролина. Закатив глаза, Драко обернулся к тугодуму, вопросительно выгибая бровь. Пристыженный Гарри лишь сильнее понурил голову.

— Прости за те слова, что я сказал Рону, — принялся извиняться он. — Сейчас я понимаю, насколько был неправ. Я... Ты мне очень нравишься, Драко.

— Так нравлюсь, что не смог признаться даже другу, — не удержался от шпильки Малфой.

— Я не мастер красиво говорить о чувствах, — еле слышно признался Гарри. — И пошел самым простым путем, притворяясь, что мы просто друзья, — и без того недобрый взгляд Драко потяжелел, Поттер в примиряющем жесте поднял руки. — Но я исправился!

— Твоя правда, — вынужден был признать Малфой. — Но для этого тебе потребовалось активное вмешательство Финнигана.

Поттер заметно помрачнел.

— Я пришел в бешенство, — угрюмо проворчал он. — И был готов проклясть Финнигана, как только он прикоснулся к тебе. А еще я хотел заавадить себя за то, что так бездарно прошляпил свой шанс с тобой. — Гарри сделал решительный шаг к Малфою. — Это в меня ты должен был вжиматься в самые страшные моменты фильма, а не в Симуса.

— Эй, я ни в кого не вжимался! — возмутился Драко. Уголки губ Поттера слабо дернулись вверх, словно он с трудом сдерживал рвущуюся наружу улыбку, за что был одарен суровым взглядом. — Впрочем, сейчас не об этом речь. Тебе следовало вытащить голову из кустов и не причинять мне боли своим заверением Уизли о «просто друзьях».

Расстроенный Поттер вновь печально понурил голову.

— Позволь мне все исправить? — виновато взмолился он, практически вынуждая Драко капитулировать. Гарри вплотную приблизился к обиженному упрямцу, с надеждой заглядывая в глаза. — Разреши пригласить тебя на свидание... настоящее свидание, если... если ты все еще заинтересован во мне.

Робко протянув руку, Поттер обхватил Драко за запястье и притянул к себе. Завороженный блеском зеленых глаз Малфой безропотно подчинился, пока не вспомнил, что он вроде как обижен, и не оттолкнул наглеца.

— Я ухожу домой, — безапелляционно заявил он, торопливо отодвигаясь и игнорируя опечаленного Гарри. — Прощай.

С этими словами Драко развернулся и вышел за дверь, не преминув громко ею хлопнуть.

 

* * *

Удрученный любовной неудачей Гарри безвольной куклой развалился на диване. Как до такого дошло? Он так долго сопротивлялся своим чувствам к Драко, что когда Рон сделал намек на свидание, Гарри по привычке пошел в отказ. В результате он умудрился разозлить Драко, чем окончательно разрушил шанс на взаимность.

Внезапно входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась, испуганно дернувшись, шокированный Гарри с удивлением наблюдал за влетевшим в квартиру Малфоем.

— Я не могу вернуться домой, — обвинительно выпалил он.

Сердце Гарри екнуло, а в груди, вопреки рассудку, расцветал луч надежды.

— Что случилось?

Явно смущенный Драко демонстративно нахмурился. Раздражение и обида никуда не делись, но он не торопился уходить.

— Снаружи слишком темно, — неохотно пожаловался он, — а все из-за твоих глупых фильмов. Я не хочу возвращаться в пустой дом. Поттер, это все ты виноват!

Гарри плотно сжал губы, гася неуместную усмешку.

— Прости, — смиренно покаялся он, робко улыбаясь. — Я... виноват.

Нахохлившийся, угрюмый Драко надулся сильнее и скрестил на груди руки, выглядя при этом невозможно очаровательно. Гарри неимоверным усилием воли сдержал порыв кинуться и обнять несносного упрямца.

— Я слышал, — решился предложить он, — что если пересмотреть фильм ужасов два или три раза, то страх уйдет.

Малфой вопросительно выгнул бровь, на губах заиграла легкая веселая улыбка. Гарри притворялся, что мистические события в фильме напугали его, но если это поможет удержать Драко, то какого черта он будет отнекиваться. Как всегда, Малфой принял решение единолично. Одарив будущего аврора предупреждающим взглядом, он с комфортом устроился на диване. Поттер усмехнулся, не протестуя, расположился рядом с капризным гостем и приглушил свет.

— На всякий случай поясняю, Поттер, — не удержался от ехидного замечания в адрес ерзающего Гарри Драко. — Мы не на свидании.

Согласно кивнув, Гарри откинулся на спину и запустил кино.

— Как скажешь, — прошептал он на ухо Малфою. — Мы сходим на свидание, когда ты перестанешь на меня злиться. А там видно будет.

Драко придвинулся ближе, устраивая голову на груди Гарри.

— Время покажет.

С внезапным появлением на экране вампира Малфой судорожно вцепился в рубашку Гарри. Хитрый Поттер воспользовался моментом, обнял строптивца, и с наслаждением, не переставая улыбаться словно клинический идиот, окунулся в перипетии незамысловатого сюжета.


End file.
